Ganbare! Ranma! ¡Batalla contra el Oni que comía chicas vírgenes!
by Shojoranko
Summary: "Chicas vírgenes, chicas que ya no eran vírgenes, su prometida que tenía que dejar de ser virgen…movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensar en eso era peligroso, esos temas lo ponían nervioso. Muy nervioso." Fic creado para el reto "El Cuarteto" / Contenido NSFW


**::**

**Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**::**

**_Ganbare!_**

_**¡Batalla contra el Oni que comía Chicas Vírgenes! ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Ranma!** _

_**::**_

Esa mañana, algo siniestro se avecinaba para la familia Tendo…

Todo empezó unas pocas semanas antes…

...

...

...

Happosai meditaba en lo alto de una montaña.

Meditaba acerca de la talla de sostén de su pupilo, el futuro de su escuela, sobre la vida en general. Pero sobre todo meditaba acerca de cuál era la mejor pieza de su colección de lencería.

Llevaba con esa vacilación más de tres meses y no podía tomar una decisión. Por ello, su resolución fue internarse en lo profundo de las montañas para reflexionar largo y tendido sobre aquello. Era crucial tomar esa resolución.

Era increíble como a lo largo de su extensa vida seguía sujeto a los placeres terrenales, ¿satín o encaje? ¿Negro o rojo? La prenda de satín negro era increíblemente elegante y sexy, todavía podía recordar la emoción que sintió cuando la descubrió. Aquella chica sí que tenía unas caderas anchas y redondas, justamente como le gustaban, ella en sí era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida, tan sofisticada como aquella prenda que estaba colgando con delicadeza de su balcón y que él había tomado con reverencia, como si recolectara la más hermosa y delicada flor nacida en medio de un arbusto de crueles espinas y duras ramas.

La pieza de encaje rojo era recuerdo de su más reciente viaje a París ocurrido hace bastantes años. Estaba en el barrio de Montmartre cerca del Moulin Rouge. La vio cuando una chica se asomó al balcón; un viento coqueto y despreocupado escogió ese momento para bailar entre las piernas de aquella mujer, levantando generosamente su holgada falda. Aquella pieza de lencería parecía esculpida en su cuerpo. El corazón de aquel alegre viejecillo casi se detuvo. No descansó hasta que pudo hacerse con esa prenda, fue una increíble lucha, digna para escribir odas y relatos y convertirse en leyenda. Pero no es momento de describir aquella mítica batalla de la que al final Happosai salió victorioso. Su agitada e inquieta imaginación lo hacía fantasear que aquella mujer, la dueña de la prenda, era una cortesana y se la había dado como prueba de su amor. Happosai suspiró.

Era la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida.

Su antiguo maestro, el que le enseñó todo lo que él era hoy, y la base de su propia escuela, la _Musabetsu Kakatou Ryu, _estaría profundamente decepcionado de él.

Frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuál era el nombre de su venerable maestro?

Happosai surcó más sus cejas tratando de recordar… estuvo así dos semanas.

Al final tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable. Estaba envejeciendo. A veces, incluso, ni tocar los pechos de diez jovencitas al día conseguían devolverle su antiguo espíritu ni su fortaleza inagotable. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Si ese ingrato de Ranma llegaba a darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, no tardaría en encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él. Y eso no iba a pasar, no en otros mil años.

Corrió hacia la cueva donde tenía sus más ocultos tesoros, aquellos que ni siquiera Soun o Genma habían visto, o podían siquiera imaginar. Tesoros que los harían palidecer de terror o volverlos locos de avaricia. Buscó y buscó, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Un manuscrito amarillento, envuelto en sí mismo tantas veces que era como si el que lo envolvió hubiera querido atrapar las palabras que contenía.

Happosai dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos concentrándose, después de unos instantes los abrió y con decisión abrió el pergamino.

Una luz cegadora inundó la cueva.

_**::**_

§

_**::**_

Como he dicho, esa mañana algo siniestro iba a suceder en la casa de la Familia Tendo.

En el dojo, Ranma estaba a punto de hacer la septingentésima flexión. Los músculos de sus hombros se contraían en espasmos dolorosos y sus brazos no podían ya soportarlo. Apretó los dientes y respiró fuerte por la nariz. Tenía que hacerlo, ya quería ver la cara de Akane cuando le dijera que por fin había podido completar las setecientas. Lástima que no estuviera en la casa, ni siquiera en la ciudad, pero esa tonta lo iba a mirar con ojos relucientes de admiración, ella solo llegaba a las trescientas.

Sonrió al imaginarse la escena y con más ahínco que antes, se dispuso a bajar el pecho hacia el suelo por última vez, sus brazos temblaban incontroladamente cuando escuchó el estruendo. Su concentración se disipó y sus brazos cedieron al cansancio. Cayó al suelo entre maldiciones y lamentos. Se quedó un momento tumbado en la duela del dojo, sin poder mover sus brazos, su vientre también ardía como los mil infiernos. Se retorció un poco, de inmediato se escuchó otro fuerte ruido junto con los gritos de Soun y su padre.

Haciendo muecas de dolor se levantó y corrió hacia el interior de la casa Tendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al salón de té. Nabiki, que estaba en su día libre de universidad, estaba ahí, sentada en la mesa; tenía un manga abierto por la mitad y una bolsa de papas fritas frente a ella, la boca la tenía abierta y la mano levantada con una papa a medio camino. Volteó el rostro hacia él cuando abrió la puerta y cerró la boca de inmediato. Ranma le dedicó una rápida mirada y se dirigió hacia donde estaban su padre y tío, quienes se estaban levantando en ese momento. El tablero de _shōgi_ estaba volcado de cualquier manera y todas las piezas estaba regadas por la habitación. El rostro de ambos estaba en tensión, el humo no dejaba ver quien había sido el causante de aquello, pero era indudable que ellos ya habían captado algo. Y entonces lo sintió: un ki maligno, lo más seguro que fuera un Oni, pero al mismo tiempo era un aura que conocía muy bien. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y su sentido de la supervivencia se activó de inmediato. Gruño y fue a ponerse entre su padre y tío.

Por aquí y por allá se oían ruidos de piedras cayendo todavía.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlos, queridos discípulos —saludó de improviso una voz chillona y cargada de inmoralidad.

—¿Maestro? —contestaron Genma y Soun al mismo tiempo al reconocer la voz, después Soun se adelantó apenas un paso —Maestro, ¿qué le ocurre, por qué destruye mi casa de ese modo?

La pequeña silueta de Happosai comenzó a dibujarse tras la cortina de humo al tiempo que reía casi histéricamente.

—No te preocupes, cuando termine con ustedes tu casa será la menor de tus desgracias.

—¿Cuándo termine con nosotros? ¡¿A qué se refiere anciano!? —vociferó Ranma alzando el puño.

Entonces el ambiente comenzó a aclararse y la pequeña figura se reveló ante ellos.

Happosai los miraba con una sonrisa torcida y maligna, mucho más maligna de lo usual. Sus ojos eran rojos, todo rojo pupila e iris. Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de terror, un escalofrío recorrió su espina de arriba abajo. De improviso, Ranma se dio cuenta de que hacía varias semanas que no veía al anciano. Debió sospecharlo, siempre que Happosai se ausentaba tanto tiempo era signo que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. Había estado demasiado distraído esas últimas semanas y no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Happosai pudiera estar envuelto o planeado un desastre. Se maldijo.

Adoptó su pose de combate y esperó a que el anciano hiciera el primer movimiento.

—¡Él no es el maestro! —dijo Genma —¡Se siente fuerte la presencia de un demonio! ¡El maestro jamás podría despedir tal cantidad de ki maligno!

El rostro del maestro Happosai se frunció en un gesto extraño, como si estuviera disfrutando enormemente.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? El viejito me ha prestado su cuerpo por un momento —dijo palmeándose levemente el pecho— ¡He estado preso durante quinientos años y pienso divertirme a lo grande!

¡Ese viejo estúpido liberó a un demonio! Pensó Ranma gruñendo, de todas las estupideces que Happosai podía haber hecho, ésta era la peor, y encima va y deja que lo posea.

Happosai miró a Ranma y lo señaló.

— Así que tú eres Ranma.

El chico frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué te pasa anciano? —increpó después con burla —¿Estas semanas fuera hicieron que te olvidaras de mí?

El demonio-anciano rió suavemente.

—¿Olvidarme de ti? Claro que no, no me he olvidado de ti, recuerdo muy bien todo, en especial a la dulce Kasumi, la sensual Nabiki —dijo relamiéndose los labios, Ranma apretó los puños y los dientes, con una muy mala sensación creciendo como hiedra venenosa en primavera en su estómago — …y a la inocente Akane.

—Maldito —susurró Ranma, dando un paso hacia él, un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el modo que había pronunciado el nombre de Akane y sus hermanas.

—¡Maestro que pretende! —habló Genma, la mala sensación ya había alcanzado a todos. Soun comenzó a llorar.

—¡Que no soy su maestro! —chilló el demonio con la voz de Happosai.

—¿Entonces quién demonios eres? ¡De una vez te advierto que no me importa que seas ese anciano decrépito o no, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! —Ranma hizo fuertes aspavientos con las manos.

El demonio se relamió una vez más los labios, miró a cada uno de los tres mientras aguardaban su respuesta. De pronto, de la nada, el cielo se nubló y comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia. El demonio Happosay permaneció estoico bajo el agua, sin que le afectara.

—Yo —dijo con voz pausada —, soy el gran Kaijimbo, soy un demonio de lujuria que un monje encerró en un pergamino desde el sengoku, y mi alimento preferido… —hizo una pausa para volver a verlos a cada uno— son las chicas vírgenes.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los tres, al mismo tiempo se acordaron que Nabiki estaba tras de ellos. Se miraron a los ojos.

—¡Así es¡Y como ofrenda de este anciano hacia mí, me comeré a las mujeres vírgenes de su familia, de esa manera podré caminar entre los mortales nuevamente! —dijo alzando los brazos hacia el cielo.

—¡Nunca te lo permitiremos! —los tres se cerraron aún más impidiéndole al demonio ver dentro de la casa y que se diera cuenta que Nabiki estaba dentro. Ranma rogó internamente porque Nabiki no saliera o hubiera escapado ya.

El demonio Kaijimbo usó la voz de Happosai para reír como un loco.

— ¡He venido desde muy lejos sólo para devorarlas y nadie me lo va a impedir! —el anciano maestro poseído por Kaijimbo, el demonio de la lujuria, junto las palmas enfrente de sí con gran velocidad y una fortísima ráfaga de aire salió de sus palmas —¡Viento demoníaco de la impureza!

Los tres hombres salieron proyectados hacia atrás, pasaron a un lado de Nabiki, que seguía en la mesa, y se estrellaron contra la puerta que separaba las habitaciones, atravesando el papel y madera limpiamente. Trataron de incorporarse, pero parecía que sus cuerpos pesaban media tonelada.

—Es inútil que se resistan —les dijo mientras los observaba hacer esfuerzos para levantarse — están atrapados en mi hechizo demoníaco, sólo les quedará observar quietecitos mientras me alimento.

El demonio rió entre dientes al ver a Nabiki. La chica lo miraba seriamente, y con el mentón alzado. Como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar su destino con honor.

—Pensaron que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad? Soy capaz de detectar el olor de una mujer a kilómetros. Siempre supe que ella estaba aquí —dijo señalando a Nabiki.

—¡No, Nabiki, hija! ¡Huye! —gritó el señor Tendo desde el piso, levantando a duras penas la cabeza y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No hay donde puedas huir! —dijo el demonio dando un gran salto hacia Nabiki, relamiéndose los labios y abriendo la boca enormemente —¡Estoy seguro que sabes deliciosooooo!

—¡Maldito! —gruño Ranma, peleando contra la pesadez de su cuerpo.

—¡Noooo¡Hija! —dijo el señor Tendo extendiendo una mano hacia Nabiki.

—¡No puedo ver esto! —dijo Genma tapándose los ojos —¡Lo siento Tendo!

Sin poder evitarlo, los tres hombres habían cerrado los ojos, incapaces de poder ver aquel horror. Esperaron un grito, algo, pero nada pasó, sólo había silencio. Temiendo lo peor Ranma abrió un ojo.

—¿Qué? —dijo al ver la sala en completa calma. La espalda de Nabiki estaba inclinada sobre su lectura, al oírlo se volteó ligeramente hacia él.

—El demonio se fue —dijo simplemente haciendo una seña con la mano, mientras masticaba una papa.

Como si Nabiki hubiera roto el hechizo con esa frase, de pronto todos recuperaron movilidad.

—¡Hija, hija mía! —dijo el señor Tendo saltando del suelo, dando un fuerte abrazo a Nabiki —¡Es un milagro, un milagro! —dijo a lágrima viva.

Ranma y Genma se levantaban en ese momento.

—No entiendo —dijo Ranma, mirando hacia todos lados con desconfianza —. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

—¿Estas bien hija? ¿No te hizo nada? —dijo el señor Tendo, separando a Nabiki de su constrictor abrazo.

Nabiki suspiró.

—Estoy bien papá — dijo con resignación.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué no te devoró? —preguntó Ranma estúpidamente.

Nabiki lo miró y rodó los ojos, tomó una papa y siguió con su lectura.

—El demonio dijo que sólo comía chicas vírgenes —se alzó de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Sólo chicas vi… —balbuceó Soun Tendo abriendo la boca cada vez un poco más.

Genma desvió la vista. Ranma entendió.

—Eh...

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en la casa Tendo.

—¡No crean que me he dado por vencido! —vociferó de pronto el demonio con la voz de Happosai, la voz venía de todas partes, pero a la vez de ninguna.

Genma y Ranma, incómodos más allá de lo indecible, aprovecharon el momento para mirar al aire con desafío, agradecidos por la interrupción; mientras, Soun Tendo se había desmayado sentado, sus ojos eran un par de puntos, su cabeza estaba ladeada y la boca abierta comenzaba a escurrir un hilillo de saliva. Nabiki lo miró con cara de desgana.

—Vamos papá, ya no estamos en tus tiempos, modernízate.

—¡Aún me quedan dos! —berrinchó el demonio, con voz aguda.

—¡Muéstrate maldito! —exigió Ranma.

—¡No quiero!

En ese momento escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, todos giraron el cuerpo.

—¡Hola familia ya llegué! —saludó Kasumi, gritando desde la puerta.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Iré a recibir a mi aperitivo! —rio escandalosamente el demonio.

—¡No! ¡Mi Kasumi! —gritó Soun Tendo saliendo de su estupor, reanudando el llanto.

—¡Ranma tenemos que hacer algo!

Todos salieron en tropel por la puerta, se tropezaron unos con otros, lanzando maldiciones y empujándose.

—¡Huye Kasumi! ¡Huye! —gritaba el señor Tendo desconsolado.

Llegaron a la entrada y cayeron al piso, uno sobre otro. Observaron como Kasumi se quitaba delicadamente sus zapatos con parsimonia y se ponía sus sandalias. Tomó su bolsa repleta de verduras y enseres, después los miró y sonrió.

—Hola familia, lamento llegar tarde —saludó nuevamente, agachándose un poco para verlos en el piso— de regreso pasé a devolver un libro que me prestó el doctor Tofu, y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, estaba realmente entusiasmado e insistió en enseñarme una nueva técnica para curar el dolor de cabeza.

Kasumi hablaba relajada, con su característica sonrisa dulce. Todos la miraban con rostros de circunstancia, esperando…

—¿Entusiasmado? ¿Técnica? — Dijo Soun con voz estrangulada.

—Si —dijo Kasumi toda inocencia —¡es muy efectiva! Bien, dentro de poco tendré la cena.

Unos chillidos agudos de pura frustración se escucharon por toda la casa.

—Cielos, ¿qué fue eso? — Kasumi puso una mano en su mejilla mientras alzaba la vista buscando el origen del ruido — Han de ser termitas, llamaré al exterminador por la mañana.

Se fue tarareando.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento. Soun salió del amasijo de brazos y piernas y se hincó dando sentidos golpes en el suelo. Las lágrimas formaban ya un pequeño rio alrededor de él.

—¡Mis hijas! ¡¿Qué explicación le daré a su madre?!

Ranma se rascaba la nuca con una gota de sudor escurriéndole por la sien, y Genma encontró muy interesantes las grietas de la pared.

—Cualquiera diría que hubieras preferido que ese demonio nos tragara papá —dijo Nabiki con semblante serio y voz cavernosa.

—Bueno Tendo, vea el lado positivo —dijo Genma palmeando en la espalda —. Esto se terminó

—¿Ah sí? — Nabiki se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ranma.

Soun hipó un poco y pareció recuperarse, se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas con su manga.

—Creo que tiene razón Saotome.

—La última vez que chequé, tenías tres hijas papá —Nabiki lo miró alzando una ceja.

Soun la miró, desolado.

—Sí, bueno, pero Akane, bueno ya sabes…—dijo Soun señalando a Ranma con la cabeza, con intención.

—¿Qué? —volvió a repetir Ranma.

Nabiki comenzó a reír.

—¡De qué diablos te ríes! —le gritó Ranma, alzándose sobre ella.

—¡Tú sí que eres inocente papá! —Nabiki dejó de reír y miró seria a su padre, después señaló a Ranma —¿Realmente crees que Ranma ha intentado algo con Akane?

Soun miró a Ranma, que se había petrificado en su lugar y luego a Nabiki que seguía señalando a Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —dijo finalmente dirigiéndose al muchacho —¿¡Hasta dónde has llegado con mi hija!?

Ranma tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que Soun le estaba preguntando.

—¡Está loco si realmente piensa que le voy a decir algo como aquello! —contestó finalmente, a gritos, con el escarlata más furioso tiñendo su rostro.

—¡La vida de mi hija está en peligro mocoso insolente! —dijo Soun, convirtiéndose él mismo en un Oni de cabeza azul.

—¡NI siquiera se han besado! —gritó Nabiki a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Cierra la bocaaaaa!

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Lo dice el diario de Akane! —señaló Nabiki, sosteniendo en alto un cuaderno, en una página abierta.

Soun le arrancó el diario de las manos y leyó:

"_En todo este tiempo Ranma ni siquiera me ha besado"_

—¡SAOTOME! —demandó Soun Oni a su viejo amigo —¿Qué clase de hijo a criado? ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya intentado aún nada con mi pequeña?!

—¡Ranma! —gritó a su vez Genma a su vástago —¿Qué clase de hijo eres? ¿Por qué avergüenzas de este modo a tu padre?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando viejo estúpido? ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! —Ranma tenía el rostro rojo.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡Nadie pelea de la manera que lo hacen ellos sin tener algo que ver! —Soun seguía retorciéndose de dolor, sin poder creer la situación.

—¡Se llama tensión sexual acumulada! —acotó Nabiki.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Ranma le arrebató el diario de Akane de sus manos.

—Tensión sexual acumulada, ¿eh? Me gusta cómo suena eso — sonó la voz del demonio Happosai.

—¡Anciano! —Ranma casi se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. _Casi._

—Ji, ji, ji — rió indecentemente, como alguien muy malo que está a punto de hacer una travesura—. No sabes cómo te agradezco, lo que pienso hacerle a la dulce Akane, no puedes ni imaginártelo.

—¡Maldito anciano degenerado!

—¡Ranma, tienes que hacer algo! —demandó Soun — ¡Tienes que poner remedio a esta situación!

—¿Poner? ¿Remedio? —balbuceó Ranma, ¿acaso el padre de Akane estaba sugiriendo…? Desesperado comenzó a negar con la cabeza —¡N…no! ¡Nun...ca! ¿¡Yo!? ¿Qui…quién? ¡Con ese marimacho? ¿¡Quién…querría!? ¡No!

—Perfecto, mejor para mí, ji, ji, ji, ji —el demonio Happosai frotó sus manos con codicia, o eso les pareció por el tono de voz que empleó.

—¡Ranma! ¡Si algo le pasa a mi pequeña jamás te lo perdonaré! —gritoneó Soun tomando a Ranma de la camisa.

—Estoy segura que Ryoga o Kuno no pondrían objeciones —dijo Nabiki pensando —O ese muchacho de Ryugenzawa, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Akane me platicó que era lindo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Nabiki! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Ranma revolviéndose, aún atrapado en el agarre de Soun. Sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de decirles a todos los locos por dinero. ¡Dios! La miró con gesto de horror, ¡se iba a forrar! Nabiki lo miró con una sonrisa lobuna, parecía que estaban pensando lo mismo.

—A todo esto —preguntó en el aire la voz del anciano demonio Happosai— … ¿En dónde está la dulce y virginal Akane?

En medio de su terror, Ranma recordó de pronto que Akane no estaba en la ciudad, estaba de viaje con sus amigas, pues pronto saldrían de la preparatoria y todas irían a diferentes universidades. Iba a estar todo el fin de semana fuera y apenas era viernes por la noche.

Nabiki miró a su padre que se había quedado con las manos tiesas al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía, sólo sabía que Akane había ido a alguna parte con sus amigas. Nabiki, incluso, no tenía ni idea que Akane no estaba en la ciudad hasta ese momento, torció el gesto.

Al darse cuenta Ranma comenzó a reír como histérico.

—¡Nunca lo sabrán! —gritó al aire y a Nabiki que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—¡Sólo yo sé dónde fue y nunca lo diré!

—Mmm ¿eso crees? Tengo mis propios medios muchacho ¡Prepárate a sufrir con mi ira! ¡Cuando termine contigo desearás no haber nacido!

Dicho aquello la presencia del Oni desapareció.

—¡Se ha ido! —corroboró Genma.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Ranma! —dijo Soun, tapándose el rostro lloroso con el antebrazo y se fue de ese lugar, Genma y Nabiki le lanzaron una mirada de reproche y lo dejaron solo.

_**::**_

_**::**_

Un par de horas después Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su prometida. Había entrado por la ventana que Akane había olvidado cerrar. Pensar en su habitación era imposible con los ronquidos de su padre. Y el necesitaba pensar. Mucho.

Chicas vírgenes, chicas que ya no eran vírgenes, su prometida que tenía que dejar de ser virgen…movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensar en eso era peligroso, esos temas lo ponían muy nervioso.

_Muy nervioso. _

¿Por qué demonios la gente siempre lo culpaba de cosas que él no tenía nada que ver?

Si, Akane y él aún no se habían besado, pero ¿eso era tan malo? Digo, él _sí_ quería besar a Akane, bueno, llevaba pensando en cómo sería besarla prácticamente desde que había puesto un pie en la casa Tendo y la había visto por primera vez. Pero, ¿acaso Akane no había sido demasiado enfática acerca de lo que le pasaría si él llegase a acercarse de manera no propia a ella?, digo, todos esos vuelos, chichones, desmayos y golpes no eran en vano. Akane había sido más que enfática. Había dejado muy en claro su punto.

Por eso, por más que se muriera por tocarla o por besarla no lo hacía. Y ahora todos pretendían que incluso él fuera…y…con… Akane…hiciera…le hiciera…que hicieran…que él...entrara en ella…y saliera…y volviera a entrar…y salir…

Alguien gimió.

Ranma se dio cuenta que había sido él, se tapó la boca asustado volteando hacia todas partes, de inmediato se relajó al recordar que estaba sólo en la habitación de su prometida, bajó la vista y vio su erección. Parecía que últimamente se la pasaba todo el tiempo con erecciones, pensó de malas… luego suspiró.

—Ay, Akane…—murmuró.

Acechando en completo silencio a Ranma, el demonio Happosai, rio para sí —ji, ji, ji, Mocoso tonto, ¿crees que no sé lo que más deseas?, ¿crees que no conozco la naturaleza de un hombre joven como tú? Soy un demonio de la lujuria y me dirás dónde está la dulce y virginal Akane de una manera u otra.

El demonio Happosai se materializó de la nada y con la ayuda de un pequeño martillo golpeó a Ranma en la nuca.

El pobre muchacho que había estado con la mente muy ocupada imaginando el cuerpo de su prometida no se percató de nada. Cayó redondo en el piso, totalmente inconsciente.

Después el demonio Happosai se acercó hacia él y puso un nudoso dedo en su cien. Una pequeña luz roja se formó en la punta de su dedo y la introdujo a la cabeza del chico, antes de extinguirse emitió un sonido muy parecido a un gemido. El demonio Happosai sonrió pues de inmediato Ranma comenzó a retorcerse entre sueños.

Esperó…

….

...aaaaaa…

…maaaaa…

…nnnnmaaaaa…

—¿Qué? —parpadeó el muchacho. Estaba tendido en el piso, boca abajo, escuchó un sonido suave y armonioso, pero no podía distinguir bien qué era, había oscuridad alrededor de él, no podía ver nada.

…Ranmaa…

—¿Akane? — Ranma levantó la cabeza, y se sentó sacudiendo el aturdimiento que sentía.

La oscuridad se aclaró un poco más y se sentó, cuando lo hizo y pudo distinguir el suave sonido del agua. Mucha agua.

Sintió calor.

—Ranma.

—¿Akane, eres tú? —Ranma se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr tratando de encontrar a la dueña de la voz que lo llamaba, pero seguía todo oscuro, aquí y allá se movía algo, como humo —Akane, ¿dónde estás?

—Ranma, aquí estoy —alguien lo tomó de la mano repentinamente y él se detuvo. El tacto era suave, agradable, un calor placentero comenzó a recorrerlo desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Una tenue luz amarilla inundó el lugar, se fue modulando hasta lograr una atmósfera relajante, como si fuera la luz cálida de una fogata. Volteó y vio a Akane sentada sobre sus talones. Estaba desnuda, solo tenía una pequeña toalla de baño cubriendo parte de sus pechos y su entrepierna.

Ranma tragó saliva al verla.

—¿Akane?

—Hola, Ranma —dijo Akane pronunciando su nombre como a él le gustaba, alargando las vocales, suave, dulce.

—A…ka…ne ¿tú...qué? ¿Por qué estas des…nuda?

—Ven—Akane jaló de su mano hacia ella, Ranma obedeció dócilmente y se sentó frente de su prometida.

Akane soltó su mano y Ranma quiso decirle que no lo soltara, pero no podía articular palabra, sentía el corazón en la garganta y la sangre en su miembro.

Akane lo miró sonrojada y bajó la vista, trató de acomodar la toalla, pero si la jalaba de abajo destapaba sus pechos y si la jalaba en los pechos…Ranma incluso pudo vislumbrar el suave triángulo que escondían sus muslos. Su erección palpitaba furiosa en un dolor placentero. Subió la vista hacia ella, las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—Ranma—dijo Akane mirándolo tras las pestañas.

—¿Eh? —Ranma no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de su prometida. ¡Ay! ¿Prometida? Nunca se había puesto seriamente a pensar en ello… prometida, le estaba prometida, _para él. _Akane y él; él y Akane…Volvió a tragar saliva. Akane seguía batallando para poder cubrir sus encantos. Las manos le picaban, ¡Dios, como picaban!

—¿Me puedes ayudar?

—S...sí.

—Ranma, tú… tú, podrías…—Akane lo miraba sonrojada, se remojaba los labios una y otra vez. Ranma se acercó un poco más y se inclinó hacia ella. Akane era tan menuda y femenina. Desde su posición podía ver sus pechos, turgentes, llenos, plenos y apretados por el brazo de Akane que los sostenía y trataba de resguardar con la toalla. Una delgada capa de agua condensada cubría todo el cuerpo de Akane casi indecentemente, una gota se formó entonces en su esbelto cuello y escurrió suavemente entre ambos pechos. Ranma no perdió detalle, el picor de sus dedos subió a toda la mano y no pudo detenerla más. Llevó su mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a masajear suavemente su miembro.

—¿Sí, Akane? ¿Dime? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —susurró roncamente.

—Quiero que vengas.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Sí —dijo ella, mordiéndose la uña, mirándolo, con el flequillo cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos —. Quiero que seas el primero, Ranma.

—Oh, dios, Akane —musitó Ranma cerrando los ojos, la mano aumentó un poco más su velocidad.

—¿Tú…? —dijo Akane mirándolo insegura, la toalla seguía bailando por todo su cuerpo, la humedad en el ambiente había aumentado y ahora el pedazo de tela, casi mojada, se pegaba a la figura de ella, revelando su perfecto cuerpo de reloj de arena, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas anchas. Ranma se acercó más a ella, sin dejar de estimularse.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te molesta ser tú el que me quite la virginidad?

Ranma rugió y se inclinó aún más hacia ella. Akane ya no podía estar sentada, echó el cuerpo para atrás conforme Ranma invadía su espacio hasta recostarse delicadamente en el piso que ahora era de piedra y musgo. El ambiente era claramente termal, las volutas de vapor subían hacia ellos, Ranma no sabía si jadeaba por el ambiente caliente de las termas o por la excitación que sentía. Akane no dejaba de mirarlo, ella también respiraba rápidamente. Ya había dejado de pelear con la toalla. Tenía los brazos doblados hacia arriba, y la toalla apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus pezones, retorcía las piernas, cerrándolas fuertemente.

Akane echó el cuello hacia atrás y gimió. Ranma se subió encima de ella, apoyado en sus rodillas y su mano izquierda, la derecha seguía con la labor de su satisfacción.

—¿Tienes idea Akane? —dijo él casi incoherentemente —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces? ¿Lo que siento cada que algún imbécil se te acerca? Daría lo que fuera porque me dejaras tocarte Akane, por favor, déjame tocarte.

—Ven, Ranma, ven a buscarme —musitó Akane arqueando el cuerpo hacia él —. Ven a buscarme, por favor.

—Sí, sí —gimió Ranma cerrando los ojos, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de su mano.

—¿En dónde estoy Ranma? Dime, en donde estoy. Dime y ven por mí.

—¿Qué? —Ranma no entendió la pregunta, sentía que estaba por alcanzar su orgasmo. De todas las veces que él había fantaseado con Akane y se había masturbado pensando en ella, jamás había sentido tal grado de placer.

—Dime, donde estoy, Ranma, dime, prometo que haré realidad tu fantasía.

Ranma abrió los ojos un momento. Akane lo observaba con una sonrisa dulce, y luego miró sus ojos. En medio de la bruma de su goce, sintió que algo en la mirada de Akane no estaba bien.

—¿Akane? —balbuceó parando un momento el movimiento de su mano.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño, pero luego volvió a sonreír y sonrojarse.

—¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo de la toalla, Ranma?

Akane tomó una orilla de la toalla, y la alzó levemente. Ranma miró donde estaba la mano de la chica y asintió.

—¿Dime dónde estoy? Y dejaré que veas mi cuerpo, eso quieres, ¿no?

—Eso quiero —susurró, desató con manos temblorosas el moño que sostenía su pantalón y tomó su erección gimiendo.

—Dime donde estoy, Ranma —gimió Akane a su vez—dime, por favor, dime.

La toalla bajó un poco y Ranma vio el indicio del pezón de su novia.

—Aguas…—moduló él, perdido en la vista que ella le regalaba y la sensación de su mano.

—¿Sí? —dijo Akane bajando más la otra parte de la toalla, apenas contenían sus dos pechos.

—Aguas…termales…

—Mmmm, sí, estoy en unas aguas termales. Me estoy bañando ahora mismo, desnuda, y quisiera que estés aquí.

—Oh dios, Akane…quiero tocarte.

—Dime en que balneario estoy, dime el nombre, dímelo. Te dejaré tocarme, te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras.

—No puedo… él, él puede estar escuchando.

—Sólo estamos tu y yo _mi amor._

Ranma detuvo el frenético movimiento de su mano y abrió los ojos —¿Qué?

Akane lo miró parpadeando adorablemente.

—¿Que pa…?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —la interrumpió.

Akane sonrió.

—Mi amor, ¿te gusta?

Ranma parpadeó y se echó un poco hacia atrás, miró a todas partes y después miró a Akane, que lo veía todavía sonriendo suavemente.

—Tú no eres Akane —le dijo Ranma mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que lo soy, tontito.

—Akane nunca me llamaría de esa manera.

La Akane que tenía enfrente de él dejó de reír. Se sentó seria, retrayendo sus dos piernas en un movimiento sumamente femenino. Volvió a colocar la toalla sobre sus senos y lo miró con una sonrisa dura en el rostro. A Ranma le dio la sensación de que estaba de nuevo frente a la muñeca que había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Akane. Era Akane, pero no era ella.

—Ya veo —dijo duramente la chica—eso quiere decir que no vendrás a salvarme ¿verdad?

—No, yo…—Ranma sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Bien, en ese caso —dejaré que otros hagan lo que te ofrecí pero no quisiste tomar.

—¿A qué te…? —comenzó Ranma, pero sintió, entonces, como alguien pasaba a su lado.

Ryoga, Kuno y Shinnosuke lo miraron con muecas burlonas en el rostro cuando pasaron junto a él, estaban completamente desnudos.

—No te preocupes, Saotome —le dijo Kuno con su voz grave sentándose a los pies de la figura de su prometida —nosotros nos encargaremos de Tendo Akane.

—Así es Ranma —le dijo Ryoga acercándose a la chica, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella. Akane le sonrió, parecía encantada—, ya sabía que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para esto, yo haré que Akane disfrute. Ya lo verás.

—Hazte a un lado y no interfieras —le dijo Shinnosuke, después tomó el rostro de Akane con una mano para obligarla a verlo. Akane le sonrió de la misma manera que a Ryoga, Shinnosuke se relamió los labios, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con fiereza. Con una mano tomó el pecho de Akane y lo apretó con fuerza. Akane le respondió de inmediato el beso con avidez.

Ryoga no perdió tiempo, quitó de un tirón agresivo la toalla que todavía tenía Akane encima. Pasó los brazos de la chica encima de su cabeza. Con la mano que tenía libre, Shinnosuke tomó las dos manos de Akane para obligarla a tenerlas en esa posición. Akane quedó totalmente a merced de los tres hombres. Ryoga tomó el pecho que Shinnosuke había dejado libre y lo masajeó con ambas manos frenéticamente antes de tomar el pezón con la lengua y prenderse de él.

Kuno abrió las piernas de Akane y acarició con lascivia los torneados muslos de la chica, y se colocó en medio de sus piernas.

—Dulce néctar tan largamente ansiado, beberé cada gota que derrames, mi diosa virginal con alma de tigresa—habló con voz susurrante a medida que se inclinaba hacia el mismo centro de Akane. La chica de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse de placer cuando sintió la boca de Kuno perderse en ella.

Ranma cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, obligándose a permanecer en su lugar y no hacer lo que quería: matar a esos desgraciados.

—No es Akane, no es Akane —repetía —, esto no está pasando. ¡Es el demonio que está jugando conmigo!

Escuchó un fuerte gemido, casi agónico, de Akane y se tapó los oídos.

—¡Esto no está pasando!

Ranma comenzó a correr en círculos, sabía que no era Akane, ella nunca se comportaría de aquella manera, pero verlo y escucharlo estaba más allá de sus fuerzas.

Otro gemido.

—¡No puedo soportarlo más! —Ranma se detuvo y concentró todo su Ki negativo —¡Rugido del león!

La columna de energía impactó fuertemente, pero de alguna manera los tres hombres salieron volando entre maldiciones y gritos. Su desnudez hacía que la escena fuera francamente ridícula.

Después de que todo quedara en silencio, abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sobresaltó al ver que ya no estaba en las aguas termales, ahora era el baño de la casa Tendo.

Akane estaba sentada dentro de la bañera, el agua le llegaba a los hombros. Y lo miraba tranquila, sentada en el medio de la bañera. Eso lo molestó, acaba de mirarla con… y ella, ella, estaba ahí tan tranquila, mientras él estaba muerto de celos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que Ranma no le despegaba la vista y la miraba sumamente molesto.

—Puedes preguntarles a tus amiguitos después. ¡Lamento haber arruinado tu diversión! ¡Se veía que la estabas pasando muy bien!

—¿Cuál diversión, pedazo de idiota! —dijo ella manoteando el agua hacia él, con una mano, mientras que con la otra se cubría el pecho. El agua mojó a Ranma, pero era agua caliente.

—Oye —exclamó Ranma, indignado, limpiándose el agua de la cara.

—¡Sabes bien que era un sueño que el demonio Happosai estaba induciéndote para que le dijeras donde me podía encontrar para devorarme! ¡Yo nunca haría eso! —se retorció e hizo gesto de asco dentro del agua —¡Mucho menos con Kuno!

Ranma parpadeó confuso y algo aliviado, habría que decirlo.

—Espera, si eso es cierto, ¿cómo lo sabes? Se supone que estas en las aguas termales, muy lejos de casa —dijo acercándose hacia la bañera, se hincó a un lado.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy la verdadera Akane, soy la Akane de tu subconsciente —explicó su prometida con paciencia — Y por lo que parece, puedo apostar que el demonio ya no controla tu sueño. Todavía hay un poco de su magia, pero él ya no lo controla.

—Mmm ¿tú crees? —dijo Ranma mirando alrededor.

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—Que puedo saber yo, sólo soy tu sueño mezclado con un poquito de la magia de Happosai— después miró hacia abajo —Y, por cierto, ¿por qué estoy desnuda en tu sueño?, ¿eh?, ¡eres un pervertido!

—¡No, no, no! —dijo el extendiendo las manos hacia el frente — ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Fue Happosai el que me hizo soñarte así!

Akane lo miró con expresión de suspicacia, pero después relajó un poco su semblante y sonrió, divertida.

—Eso no es cierto — le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados — En fin, no importa.

Ranma se relajó en su lugar.

—¿No importa? —volvió a inclinarse hacia ella.

—No —dijo Akane riendo suavemente —después de todo es tu sueño. Si fuera la verdadera Akane estarías volando ya en estos instantes —dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Ranma la miró con gesto de horror y Akane se rió de él.

—Por cierto, ¿siempre me sueñas en el baño?

Él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Sabes que sí, casi siempre.

—Ah, por la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿no es verdad?

Ranma asintió.

—A veces tienes el pelo largo, a veces corto, como ahorita.

—Tal vez un día puedas cumplir tu fantasía —dijo Akane recargando los antebrazos sobre el borde de la bañera, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Siempre y cuando des el primer paso y dejes de insultarme todo el tiempo —Akane se encogió de hombros —Muy dentro de ti sabes que estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Lo estás? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma con esperanza, acercándose más a ella.

Akane descansó la cabeza en sus antebrazos y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con diversión.

—Sip —dijo simplemente —Aparte, me tienes que salvar de un demonio que devora chicas vírgenes ¿no?

Ranma abrió los ojos.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! — se levantó de improviso.

—¡Entonces ve y haz tu mejor esfuerzo! ¡El deber de un artista marcial es proteger al débil y necesitado! —le dijo Akane con entusiasmo.

Ranma bajó la mirada y se hincó de nuevo frente a su prometida.

—Tengo que despertar.

—Sí —dijo la chica, luego se puso el dedo en la barbilla pensando algo, le sonrió entusiasmada— podemos tener sexo antes de que despiertes ¿sabes? No me importaría, y creo que te hace un poquito de falta por cómo te dejó el sueño de Happosai.

Ranma volvió a sonrojarse, la Akane de su subconsciente era demasiado directa.

—¿Tú quieres? —preguntó con timidez.

Akane, por toda respuesta, salió de la tina, gloriosamente desnuda. Ranma sólo atinó a abrir los ojos, sus manos se engarfiaron nerviosamente, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo por su vida. Pero, sin hacer caso a su desnudez, Akane lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó hacia la tina. Lo sentó en un ancho escalón y ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y se sentó en su regazo, puso las manos en los hombros de Ranma, sujetándose. Como era un sueño, sin que supiera cómo, de pronto, Ranma se encontró sin ropa, así que su erección tocó la piel de Akane, haciéndolo gemir de anticipación.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo, y deslizó las manos con lentitud por los pectorales de Ranma. Los pechos de Akane quedaron a la altura de la boca del joven y no tardó en tomar posesión de un sonrosado pezón. Akane gimió al sentirlo y se arqueó contra él. Ranma pasó los brazos por su cintura y la apretó contra él mientras devoraba los pechos de su prometida. Estimulaba uno con la mano y el otro lo jugaba con la boca. Akane gemía incontroladamente, sus manos no estaban quietas en ninguna parte, lo despeinaba y luego recorrían sus anchos hombros y sus trabajados bíceps. Las manos de Ranma bajaron más, hasta las nalgas de Akane, y las recorrió a placer. Si aquello no hubiera sido un sueño. Akane tendría marcas rojas por los dedos que recorrían con fiereza aquella sedosa piel. Ranma siguió explorando y encontró la humedad de Akane. Metió un dedo.

Akane se arqueó hacia atrás, despegando la boca de Ranma de sus pechos al sentirlo, lanzando un sonoro e indecente gemido, casi grito que hizo a Ranma enardecerse más. Su erección dolía de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo, la previa experiencia con el sueño de la otra Akane y ésta lo estaban dejado molido.

Como si Akane supiera que Ranma estaba llegando al límite, bajó las manos por los pectorales y oblicuos del joven hasta su bajo vientre. Ranma jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que Akane pretendía hacer. Apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir la suave y delicada mano en su dureza. Akane masajeó el hinchado glande con el pulgar mientras que con la otra mano lo rodeaba completamente.

—Maldición Akane —gruñó apretando los muslos de la chica.

—¿Te gusta?

—Dios, me vuelves loco —rugió mordiendo su cuello con pasión.

Ranma volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Akane aceleró los movimientos de sus manos. La chica se movió un poco más, logrando que sus labios vaginales y el falo de Ranma se tocaran. Ranma no podía despegar la vista, era lo más caliente que había soñado en su vida. Algún día haría esto con la verdadera Akane, se juró, lo haría. ¡Demonios que lo haría!

Ranma se corrió, estaba en medio de su placer cuando Akane se inclinó hacia él y susurró suavemente en su oído.

—Tienes que despertar ya, tienes que arreglar el problema de mi virginidad.

Ranma no podía articular palabra, Akane lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos, como hiciera aquella ocasión en la obra de teatro y lentamente lo acercó hacia ella.

Lo besó.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un leve resabio a sangre en la boca, pero no le importó.

—¡Es mi deber! —gritó con un estruendo a su espalda. Había volcado el escritorio de Akane al levantarse cuando la lámpara cayó, por los movimientos que hacía por el sueño, y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación de su prometida, haciendo tal escándalo que todo mundo despertó. Lo vieron bajar como una centella las escaleras en dirección al baño. Todo mundo se reunió fuera de la puerta y esperaron a que Ranma saliera.

Unos pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Ranma salió con un ánimo inmejorable.

—¡Es el deber de un artista marcial! —anunció a todo mundo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Después miró a Soun y se abalanzó hacia él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió —¡No se preocupe tío, ya lo entendí todo!

—Eh, ¿sí? —acertó a decir Soun mientras era bamboleado por Ranma.

_¿Qué entendiste muchacho?_, Preguntó Genma convertido en panda.

—Entendió que está más loco que una cabra —dijo Nabiki, molesta por haber sido despertada a esa hora de la madrugada.

— ¡El deber de un artista marcial es cazar fantasmas y demonios, pero también hacer todo para proteger al más débil!

—Eh, sí —afirmó Soun, un poco dubitativo.

—¡Sí! No se preocupe tío, deje todo en mis manos, liberaré a Akane de ese demonio que come chicas vírgenes ¡Ya lo verá!

—Ranma, hijo —exclamó Soun soltándose a llorar —, ¿de verdad te sacrificaras de esa manera para ayudar a mi pequeña?

—¡Déjemelo a mí! —dijo Ranma con las manos en las caderas, brillando con luz propia.

—Cielos, no me parece que lo considere un gran sacrificio, ¿no crees? —dijo Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla, mirando a Nabiki.

—¿Bromeas? Eso viene rogando desde hace un montón de tiempo —Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por cierto —dijo Kasumi de pronto a Nabiki —encontré esto tirado en el piso, junto al maestro.

—¿El maestro?

—Sí, está acostado afuera del cuarto de Akane, ronca muy fuerte.

Curiosa, Nabiki se asomó al pasillo. Tal como había dicho su hermana, Happosai roncaba apaciblemente hecho bolita en el suelo.

Nabiki parpadeó y tomó lo que Kasumi le tendía, era un papel muy viejo y envuelto sobre sí mismo. Curiosa lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer con cuidado:

"_**Contrato para poseer un demonio de lujuria, bla, bla, bla, ...**_

_**Advertencia:**_

_**Por ningún motivo el usuario deberá quedarse dormido antes de haber devorado a una mujer virgen, de lo contrario, el contrato quedará anulado y el demonio volverá de inmediato al infierno.**_

_**P.D **_

_**Este papel puede usarse para calentar el baño indefinidamente, pues arderá para siempre.**_

_**¡Saludos cordiales!**_

_**Asociación de Demonios por un Mundo de Terror. S. A"**_

—Oh cielos —repitió Kasumi que leía en el hombro de Nabiki. Miró a Ranma que empacaba su mochila con un frenesí que nunca le habían visto —¿Crees que debemos decirle algo?

Nabiki miró el reloj digital que estaba en el cuarto de Ranma, todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana. Después miró a su padre y al tío Genma que celebraban la unión de las escuelas, abrazados y llorando a mares.

Nabiki bostezó.

—Es muy temprano para matar sus ilusiones. Yo esperaría para después del desayuno.

Kasumi asintió y salió detrás de Nabiki, dejando a los hombres de la casa disfrutar de su entusiasmo. Puso cariñosamente una pequeña manta sobre el cuerpo del maestro quien se arrebujó en ella con agrado, y siguió durmiendo como un bendito, mientras soñaba con satín y encaje.

_**::**_

_**::**_

Fin

_**::**_

_**::**_

Bien, bien, bien.

_Primero:_ Agradezco a _**DanisitaM**_, por ser mi Beta de este one-shot, y por tomarme en cuenta para este reto del cuarteto. Fue un placer (nunca mejor dicho, [_you know what i mean]_) y un honor, participar junto a otras grandes y excelentes escritoras del Fandom. Fue muy divertido y refrescante. Mientras lo escribía me reía sola, mientras iba en la calle pensando en el argumento, me reía pensando en una escena…la verdad lo disfruté mucho. Espero que mi humor no sea tan básico y por lo menos les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa. Con eso me doy por bien servida.

_Segundo_: Escribí una escena donde Nabiki puntualizaba que había otra chica virgen en la casa…pero quedaba enorme el capítulo y decidí cortarlo, por si alguien lo llegó a pensar.

_Tercero:_ "_Hijos de Jade"_, si alguien sigue mi otra historia, no crea que ha muerto. Cuando la empecé a publicar, pensé que iba a poder mantener las publicaciones periódicas como con "_DoCo"_. Pero, no contaba que he tenido mucho más trabajo ahorita que hace un año (lo cual es muuuuuuy bueno) y que "_Hijos de Jade"_ resultó ser una historia mucho más demandante, por lo menos para mí.

En otras palabras: me emocioné de más cuando comencé a publicarlo (_shame on me_).

Hay muchas cosas que tengo que tomar en cuenta y decidí sentarme a escribir y escribir para tener material extra y poder abarcar bien lo que la historia requiere. Por lo tanto, no se ha quedado en el limbo, sigo escribiendo; mi Beta y yo estamos haciendo lo mejor para poder escribir una historia de calidad.

Dicho todo esto, me retiro por el momento. No se olviden de dejar su comentario, mueeero por saber si les gustó o no.

¡Los leo!


End file.
